


Hands On

by DeltaRaeRunAway



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaRaeRunAway/pseuds/DeltaRaeRunAway
Summary: “Well, I don’t think we’ll be getting a couple’s massage anytime soon, but..."





	

Nico had a medical query. And when you had a medical query at Camp, you went to see Will at the infirmary. However, if Will was at the root of your medical query; you, like Nico, might be feeling less than confident walking out of Cabin 3 towards what promised to be a very awkward conversation. 

 

But curiosity killed the cat and all that, and Nico, being a son of Hades, was rather fond of death, so he took the risk and walked into the infirmary. In the middle of an animated conversation with Kayla, Will didn’t see him at first. But when he did catch sight of the boy standing there, half turned around as if unsure whether to leave, he lit up like the sun. 

 

“Hey, Neeks. What brings you here?” As he greeted him, Will kissed Nico on the cheek and Nico was suddenly very aware of the sensation that it caused. 

 

Pausing for a moment while he gathered himself, Nico caught Kayla’s eye and she put her hands up in a say-no-more gesture, leaving the room. Once alone, he responded. 

 

“I had a question, actually. And no, it couldn’t wait,” he added, seriously, before Will had time to interject. 

 

Will’s smile faded to a look of concern. A million things ran across his mind, the worst and most prevalent of which being that Nico wanted to break up. But Will was a trained professional, and he turned to that to get him through this conversation. 

 

“Would it help if we went somewhere a little more private?” He asked, expecting the reclusive Nico to latch onto the idea. 

 

“I don’t - I think - can I just ask already?” Nico was getting frustrated now, to Will’s growing concern. “Sorry. This has been on my mind for awhile.”

 

Will relaxed, if only a little. “Anything, babe,” and reached out for Nico’s hand. Nico cringed. 

 

“It’s - uh - that. Will, why don’t I like being touched? I mean,” he continued, tripping over his words, “I like it, I guess, I just don’t like when it happens. Does that make any sense?”

 

Instead of giving Nico space, Will, again, reached for his hands. Nico, again, cringed, but this time, the healer didn’t stop. He walked them over to the nearest cot and sat down.

 

“How do you feel?” He wasn’t applying any pressure, or otherwise trying to make Nico uncomfortable. It was just hands, holding hands. 

 

Nico squirmed. “When you do it, I like it,” he blushed appropriately, “but you know better than anyone that my threshold is...low.”

 

Will took a deep breath. “First, I’m going to answer your question. Then, if you’re up for it, I’m going to help up your tolerance.”

 

“Was that supposed to turn me on?” Nico laughed in an attempt to shake off his discomfort. “Just so you know, it worked.”

 

Will laughed, too. “Good. So, in fewer words, you don’t like to be touched because you haven’t been touched either enough or in - uh - the right way.”

 

If Nico hadn’t been interested before, he certainly was now. “Oh?”

 

“Don’t get too excited,” Will warned. “We need to start off with basic human touch which is not whatever you have in your head right now.”

 

Pouting, Nico watched as Will stood up and left the room. When he returned, he lowered and closed the blinds and drew the curtain around the cot shut. And took off his shirt. 

 

“Are you sure? Because I think we’re on the same page,” Nico said, moving to undo his jeans.

 

“No,” Will chided. “You’ve become desensitized to that kind of touch. We need to work on intimate touch. And before you say anything, intimate has more than one meaning.”

 

“Fine.” Nico redid his pants button. 

 

“You can take your shirt off, though.”

 

He took his shirt off.

 

***

 

Will showed Nico how the body craves touch. He had Nico practice on him, and then move to himself and ultimately allowed Will to touch him in ways that were unfamiliar, but not necessarily unwelcome. 

 

Once he felt that Nico had enough, Will reached again for his hands, asking once more how he felt. 

 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll be getting a couple’s massage anytime soon, but that helped. Hey, is it time for dinner yet?”

 

Will smiled. “That’s my Nico.”


End file.
